Where No Man Has Gone Before
by LoverBoyWonder
Summary: A collection of 42 haikus of, about, and dedicated to Star Trek: TOS. This is my humble homage to the greatness created by Roddenberry. Mild slash, but not throughout and nothing even remotely explicit. Features different characters and themes. R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't done anything Star Trek-related in a really long time, and I was missing it like crazy. So, since I was sick at home today, I decided to write these and practice my mad haiku skills! Please enjoy this collection of 42 Star Trek haikus, each one with its own theme/title. They're mostly TOS, with just a little Reboot thrown in for spice and only minor fractures of the fourth wall. Topics vary, touching upon each of the characters in turn. There is some MILD SLASH in some of the poems, but not in all of them, and much of it is left up to the imagination, so no flames, please. A lot of quotes are taken from the show itself, which I do not own; I don't make a profit from these haikus, so don't sue me. I might do more of these if I feel like it, but for now this is probably it. Also, I know exactly who each poem is about and whose point of view they're from, but it fun to guess, isn't it? Live long, and prosper.**

****

**~LoverBoyWonder**

* * *

Space

"It's where I was born,"

He said to no one and frowned.

"So it's where I will die."

Stress

He spoke with a smile

And laughed because otherwise,

He knew he would cry.

Grief

"We did all we could,"

Were the words of the doctor.

Also, "He's dead, Jim."

Failure

"Well, I boldly went,"

He joked with some laughter and

That's when the tears fell.

Cowardice

He was the Captain,

He was supposed to save them-

"Scotty, beam me up!"

Alien

He questioned himself

Only through meditation.

He was not human.

Identification

Diamonds in blackness,

A mission was all they were

And yet, so much more.

Rescue

The bridge was silent,

"Hailing frequencies open."

We'll save him, she vowed.

Reason

"To seek out new life,

And to explore strange new worlds!"

Alien brows rose.

Pon Farr

Logic was absent.

"The birds and the bees are not

Vulcan," he whispered.

Future

Another year gone,

Four more in the mission still.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Trouble

No more furry food,

"You sent them to the Klingons?"

"No tribble at all!"

Illogic

"At ease, commander."

_I cherish thee,_ fleeting thought.

"Live long, and prosper."

Wisdom

You will find wanting-

_I killed my captain, and friend-_

better than having.

Robots

"Goddamn you and your

Vulcan logic, hobgoblin!"

-he still has a heart.

Confidence

Even on planets

Where they're smaller than natives,

His ego is large.

Requirements

"Travel to M-class

planets, and tell them to join

the Federation."

Creation

The Big Bird of the

Galaxy knew it would work.

"They'll love this idea!"

Balance

They're the best of teams,

The Captain and the Vulcan

And the CMO.

In-Joke

When they're in the past,

Even Spocko wants a small

Piece of the action.

Waste

"This dish is for him-

I made it special myself!"

Please don't fling the soup.

Navigation

"Hey Chekov, what do

you think?" the pilot asks. "I

think I'll be space-sick!"

Engineering

The warp coils are fixed,

The beautiful lady flies.

"Now who wants a drink?"

Sickbay

"I'm a doctor, not

Anything else; you can quote

Me on that!" he vows.

Science

"You respond to the

stimuli-" "_Spock_," comes the moan.

"…How fascinating."

Communications

Even though perhaps

The frequencies are open,

Her job is much more.

Command

How tragic that he

Beams down on away missions

Few men return from.

Ridicule

The worst episode?

"He's worse than dead, Jim- his _brain_

is gone!" Kirk blanches.

Inspiration

"Look at that," awestruck.

"Space! It's the final frontier!"

Dark beauty and stars.

Mishaps

"Scotty, where's Chekov?"

"…He's stuck in a Jeffries Tube."

"Do I want to know?"

Ancestry

Chekov grins; "Vodka?

Was made in Russia, you know!"

Crew groans. "What? It was!"

Childhood

McCoy likes to gloat;

"Spock, you had a teddy bear?"

"Not quite, it had fangs."

Expendability

"What? They all died?"

The crew learned the hard way

Not to send redshirts.

Differences

Pike, in a wheelchair

Could not say a word; how strange

The new movie was!

Fandom

"Team Spirk, or McKirk?"

"Well, we could go OT3."

You can't please 'em all.

Weapons

They've just beamed down to

A hostile planet, so Kirk

says "Phasers on stun!"

Friendship

"We're best friends," Kirk grins.

"Highly illogical," says

Spock, whose ears have turned green.

Statistics

Do you know what the

Ratio of Kirk's ripped shirts

to episode is?

Threatening

"Bones-!" "I don't have to

hypospray you to keep yer

mouth shut, do I?" "Nope!"

Stargazing

"Look at all the stars,"

He said, taking the other's

Hand. "Is one for us?"

OT3

He walked in on them

Kissing. He blushed and walked out.

Then he went back in.

Sunset

The mission ended-

But the legacy did not.

They live forever.


End file.
